


Day 1 - "Oh My Love" (John Lennon)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, the school's resident nerd, is just trying to make his way to class. The football jocks torment him every day and get in his way. One particular person has a problem with that.</p><p>Written for Day 1 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Oh My Love" by John Lennon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - "Oh My Love" (John Lennon)

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138492292738/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-1-oh-my-love).

_Alabama_

_Alaska_

_Arkansas_

_California_

_Colorado_

Blaine kept his head ducked low, books clutched in his arms and satchel swinging by his side as he picked up his pace in the hallway.

_Connecticut_

_Delaware_

_…Ugh, where is he?..._

_Florida_

_Georgia_

Blaine muttered the list of states under his breath - the game he played with himself every day; anything to distract from the inevitable coming his way unless he found who he was looking for very quickly.

_Hawaii_

_Idaho_

*THWACK*

Blaine’s entire body ricocheted against the locker, his arm stinging and ego more than bruised as he winced in pain and humiliation.

“What’s the matter, nerd?” Azimio taunted, towering over Blaine’s hunched shoulders.

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be in math 20 minutes early by now? What if someone takes your seat right in front of the teacher’s desk? You won’t be able to show her what a suck up you are if you’re stuck at the back.”

The second boy pushed Blaine’s books to the floor and shoved him back into the locker again. Blaine just kept his head down, trying not to show any weakness.

“Ohhhh, poor baby’s too scared to defend himself when the other freak isn’t around.”

“Oh, Azimio,” said Football Player Number 2 (as Blaine mentally called him), “Maybe Blainers here can’t find that other fag through those big old specs he’s got on.”

“You know, Matt, I think you’re right,” Azimio replied in mock concern, “We better clean them for you, Blainers.”

Before he could react, Azimio reached forward and snatched the glasses right off Blaine’s face – leaving him grasping at air where he couldn’t see what was happening.

“Look, this isn’t funny, guys. You _can’t_ lose my glasses. I can’t afford another pair.”

Blaine was sounding braver than he felt – honestly terrified in case something did happen and he was left blind as a bat until he could find a replacement pair.

“Now, now. I’m just giving them a clean, Blainers,” Azimio said as he breathed on to the lens and wiped them on his shirt.

Almost in slow motion, Blaine saw it happen. Azimio’s hand opened, letting the glasses fall to the floor with a thud as he raised his foot and let it come crashing down on top of them.

“Oops. Oh, my bad,” Azimio giggled girlishly, “Guess they slipped.”

Blaine didn’t know what to do. He was rooted to the spot and left feeling more vulnerable as other students turned to look their way. Humiliation overcame him as tears sprung to his eyes and he looked down at the fuzzy blur of his shattered spectacles in the middle of the school corridor.

“HEY!”

An almighty shout came from the other end of the hallway and the crowd of students seemed to part like the Red Sea.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Matt said, straightening up a little.

From out of the crowd stepped a tall, pale boy sporting a ripped leather jacket, beanie, and bright pink hair. The cigarette behind his ear only drew attention to the multiple piercings there and the small blackbird tattoo he had on his neck.

“What the fuck have I told you football assholes about messing around with him and the glee club?” the boy said, stepping right into the faces of the two intimidators.

“Jeez Kurt, what happened to you? You never gave a shit about nerds like him before last year.”

“Yeah, well, things changed,” Kurt snarled angrily, “I did this thing called growing up and taking responsibility.”

“Oh right, sure,” Azimio chuckled, “And it has nothing to do with the fact he’s sucking your dick now?”

*THWACK*

For the second time that day, Blaine’s ears rang with the sound of skin colliding with skin. Wincing, he opened his eyes to see Kurt’s fist raised and Azimio clutching his nose.

“WHAT THE FUCK, HUMMEL?” he bellowed, as everyone in the hallway stepped back.

“Don’t you dare-“ but Kurt couldn’t even finish his sentence. Before any of them knew it, the warning bell sounded for everyone to get to class as the door closest to them opened to reveal Mr Shuester.

“Boys? What’s going on here, class is in five minutes. Kurt, Blaine, you should be in here for glee club by now.”

Azimio recovered quickly, turning his face away, not wanting to let on to what just happened as students all around them began to scatter.

“Yes, Mr Shu, we’re now coming,” Blaine piped up, glancing at Kurt and averting his eyes instantly.

“Okay, well, hurry up,” he said, pausing to look between all four boys again before frowning and closing the door.

“You know what, Hummel? I’m not gonna get mixed up in your freaky little games and stay here long enough to catch homo off either of you. I can’t waste my last warning from Principal Sue on clobbering two freaks,” he motioned at his friend, “Come on, Matt.”

Both boys scowled and headed off in the opposite direction, shoulder checking both Kurt and Blaine as they went, leaving them in an empty hall.

Kurt immediately turned to Blaine and pulled him towards his body, gathering him in his long, gangly arms and tucking Blaine’s head into his neck. Blaine winced at the pain in his rib but when Kurt went to move away, he grabbed on tight and pulled himself even closer to the leather jacket, struggling to catch his breath.

“Oh, B,” Kurt soothed, one hand now resting at the base of Blaine’s head, fingers in his gelled hair.

Blaine felt his breathing slow down, but he still struggled to take in lungfuls of air as he choked a little.

“Oh, shit,” Kurt mumbled, jumping out of the embrace and rushing to Blaine’s bag.

He rummaged through it for a second before straightening up, pulling two bits of plastic apart, and handing it to Blaine.

“Here, just breathe, honey,” Kurt said, rubbing soothing circles into Blaine’s back as he took a long puff on his inhaler.

Eventually he returned back to a steady breath and wheezed out a small “thanks” with a kind smile.

Kurt went to return the smile before his face, instead, turned into a frown and he held both sides of Blaine’s head with his hands. His voice was full of pity as he sighed, “Oh Blaine, your glasses.”

Noticing them about two feet away on the ground, he bent down to retrieve them as one frame split entirely in half and the lens fell out.

“I’m so sorry they do this to you.”

Blaine turned sheepish and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Kurt. I’m used to it. If it weren’t for you, this could have been way worse.”

Kurt frowned. “I don’t want you to be used to it. This is harassment, Blaine.”

“I know, I know. But honestly, in just two months both of us are going to be out of here and I never have to see Azimio’s face again,” the small smile tilted at the corner of his mouth and Kurt knew Blaine was thinking about how soon they’d be leaving Lima for the bright lights of New York and a future at college.

“Still… your glasses.”

Blaine grimaced. “Yeah, I’m not too pleased about that. Those were my favourite pair too.”

“Well, my honey bee,” Kurt taunted, a smile coming back to him, “you’re just so very lucky you have such a considerate, amazing boyfriend who…” he reached into his own bag, “…happens to be very prepared in such an emergency.”

Blaine’s head dropped to his chest as he exhaled a small huff of appreciation and a smile, looking back up just as Kurt carefully slid the spare pair of prescription frames onto his nose.

“THERE! Perfect.”

He smiled and leant forward to plant a tiny kiss on the end of Blaine’s nose as Blaine turned the colour of a cherry and covered his face with his hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pried one of the hands away, holding it gently in his own and tugging him to collect his bag and books and follow him.

“Come on, pretty boy, time for class.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and bent down to collect his things, earning a wolf whistle from Kurt who looked him up and down, eyes not leaving Blaine’s backside.

“KURT!” he whined, turning even more red and straightening up, “Not in the hallway!” he chided, even though he was smiling as he said it.

“Can’t help it if my boyfriend is looking sinfully gorgeous today. Sorry, I don’t make the rules!” he sing-songed as the boys walked the few steps to the classroom and the second bell rang.

They stopped at the door as Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s chest and looked up through his long lashes behind the thick frames.

“Kurt, as a thank you, y’know, for the glasses, do you know what song I’m going to dedicate to you today in glee club?”

There was a pause before Blaine turned on the spot and broke into song.

 _“Oh my love for the first time in my life_  
My eyes are wide open.  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can seeeeeee!”

Just as Kurt started cracking up from Blaine’s performance (complete with elaborate jazz hands), Mr. Shuester opened the door.

“Are you two coming in, or what? Don’t make me write you up, guys.”

Blaine at least had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed at being caught as he slinked inside, pulling a bemused Kurt in behind him and closing the door.


End file.
